Anexo:Redoblajes de Dora, la exploradora
Venezuela México (Diálogos de Diego, Daisy y Alicia) |origen = Estados Unidos México |año = }} Los Redoblajes de Dora, la exploradora son un programa de televisión que ha grabado los episodios de las 5 temporadas de Dora, la exploradora con un nuevo doblaje. 'Redoblajes' Desde que Nickelodeon Latinoamérica adquirió la serie en 2000, un año antes de que se le cambiaran los nombres mostrados. Sobre el número, se veía AZTECA y al pie del logo, el numeral TRECE en mayúsculas, ambos en tipografía Futura. A los lados, dos puntos centrales en la izquierda y derecha, debido a que Azteca Trece no le entregó a Nickelodeon todos los episodios que se habían doblado hasta ese momento cuando el canal cambió de nombre, y sólo algunas temporadas completas les entregaron dobladas. Las únicas temporadas que no se les entregó dobladas eran las temporadas 3 y 4, sin embargo Nickelodeon pudo transmitir la temporada 3 ya que contaban con la colaboración del doblaje mexicano de esa temporada como respaldo. Redoblaje de 2007 El miércoles 2 de mayo del 2007, se anunció la modificación de la imagen y el logotipo del canal. El logo antecesor, aunque no dista mucho del anterior, mantiene las caracteristicas del emblema anterior; en el caso de su imagen, que solamente le quitaron las palabras de "Azteca" y "Trece", poniendo en su lugar un circulo azul con fondo blanco donde se encuentra el número maya. Bajo el logo, incluye el nombre del canal en cuestión: "Azteca 13, Vive la tele". En los promocionales estarán apareciendo los diversos elementos del talento de TV Azteca. Su frase de identificación fue "Azteca 13: Vive la Tele" y, hasta el 25 de junio de 2011 por 4 años, su logotipo tenía movimiento. Después de doblar Go, Diego, Go! en DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción y anunciar la modificación del logotipo del canal, Azteca 13 mandó a redoblar la tercera y cuarta temporada con el elenco de aquel momento, para transmitirlos en horario normal de lunes a jueves. Y debido a que no habían sido transmitidos en ese canal hasta ese momento, fueron promocionados como episodios nuevos cuando debutó al aire la novela "Mientras haya vida". Por eso, la primera y segunda temporada fueron transmitidas por Cadena 3 para transmitirlas en horario normal de lunes a sábado a las 7:30 de la mañana, sólo que el último capítulo "Lost City" de la segunda temporada fue transmitido con el redoblaje el lunes 14 de mayo de 2007 a la 1:30 de la tarde por Azteca 13. Luego de que los dos estudios de doblaje: Etcétera Group y DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción doblaran conjunto el redoblaje de la tercera y la cuarta temporada de la serie, el director de doblaje mexicano, Miguel Ángel Flores hizo un trato con los operadores técnicos venezolanos: Fernando Márquez y Jesús Hernández para grabar a sus personajes principales con el redoblaje a partir del domingo 11 de marzo de 2007 durante 6 años. Redoblaje de 2010 En 2010, se redoblaron seis episodios más que Azteca 13 nunca transmitió, los episodios de la cuarta temporada "Shy Rainbow", "Super Babies", "Catch the Babies", "Dora's Got a Puppy", "Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine" y "Save Diego" después de haber modificado la imagen y el logotipo del canal el miércoles 2 de mayo de 2007 porque el logotipo que tiene el número "13" le quitó las palabras de "Azteca" y "Trece" en la fuente tipográfica Futura con dos puntos a la izquierda y la derecha al nombre del canal, que siempre, en forma circular, rodean este logotipo para que constara de un círculo azul con fondo blanco donde se encuentra el número maya y bajo el logo, incluyera el nombre del canal en cuestión: "Azteca Trece, Vive la tele". Fueron transmitidos dentro de las temporadas 5 y 6 y al igual que el redoblaje de la segunda, tercera y cuarta temporada fueron transmitidos como episodios nuevos si bien MTV Latinoamérica mandó a redoblar con el elenco de ese entonces 2 capítulos que al parecer por cuestión de licencias no había podido transmitir: Timmy 2000 y Trapper Keeper. Ambos episodios fueron estrenados en reemplazo de los episodios de la temporada 14 200 y 201 en South Park. El 1 de noviembre de este mismo año, también se redobló el promocional de la modificación de la imagen y el logotipo de Azteca 13 donde aparecerían todos los personajes de la serie así como en los episodios de la tercera y cuarta temporada viendo que aparecía el número "13" en sistema de numeración maya con el nombre del canal en la forma circular que incluían las palabras de "Azteca" y "Trece" con dos puntos a la izquierda y a la derecha en la fuente tipográfica Futura que solamente desaparecieron de su imagen, poniendo en su lugar un círculo azul con fondo blanco donde se encuentra el número maya para que al final bajo el logo, incluyera el nombre del canal en cuestión con una tipográfica diferente: "Azteca Trece, Vive la tele" durante el estreno de la telenovela "Mientras haya vida" que estuvo en el primer lugar, mientras que el segundo sería presentado en el noticiero Hechos. Redoblaje de 2011 En 2011, Azteca Trece mandó a redoblar las temporadas 1, 2, 3 y 4 para que las voces de esa temporada fueran las mismas que las de ese momento. Éste redoblaje fue el más controvertido de todos. El redoblaje fue transmitido dos veces en el 2011, después Nickelodeon volvió a transmitir la segunda y cuarta temporada con el doblaje original de Venezuela y doblaje mexicano, pero nuevamente han empezado a transmitir el redoblaje de estas temporadas el 25 de junio de 2011 cuando después de la Copa Oro 2011, el logotipo del canal cambia. El águila estilizada de Televisión Azteca se adopta como logotipo del canal, simplemente agregando debajo el nombre “azteca trece”, en minúsculas. El logotipo tiene la misma animación que la cortinilla utilizada para presentar sus programas. Fue adoptado hasta las diez de la noche en UTC-6 en todo México (durante toda la transmisión del último partido de la Copa Oro, la esquina superior derecha estuvo vacía, al no estar disponible). En el 2013, la animación del logotipo cambia, al igual que sus cortinillas. Con motivos de la modificación de la imagen y el logotipo del canal y transmitir el episodio "Boots to the Rescue" por primera vez el martes 28 de agosto del 2007, Azteca Trece mandó a redoblar dicho episodio en octubre de 2011. Por decisión de Azteca 13 se realizaron 2 versiones del episodio, una sin censura y otra con ella. El nuevo doblaje se estrenó el 29 de noviembre a las 10 de la noche, en su versión censurada. Redoblaje de 2012 Con intenciones de que los episodios "The Dream of Berry Hunt", "Diego with Chickenpox" y "Dora in Outer Space" no fueran doblados y transmitidos como episodios nuevos debido a que los episodios de la cuarta temporada "We're the Best Team Ever" y "Blown Away Boots" cambiaron sus nombres a "We're a Team!" y "Dora and Diego to the Rescue" en Estados Unidos, Nickelodeon mandó a redoblar los tres episodios de la quinta temporada como: "Dora's Big Birthday Adventure" y "The Mayan Adventure" en julio y "Dora's Save the Chrystal Kingdoom" en octubre de 2012. Por decisión de Nickelodeon se realizaron 2 versiones de los 3 episodios, una con el doblaje original y otra con el redoblaje. El nuevo doblaje se estrenó el 19 de septiembre a las 10 de la mañana y el 12 de diciembre de 2012 a la 1 de la tarde. Reparto 'Voces adicionales' *Úrsula Cobucci (2007-2011) *Anabella Silva *Héctor Indriago *Ivanna Ochoa *Luis Miguel Pérez (2007-2011) *Evaluna Castro *Rebeca Aponte *Juan Guzmán *José Méndez *Elena Díaz Toledo *María José Estévez *Rocío Mallo *José Granadillo *Lidia Abautt *Anna Bucci *Stefany Villarroel *Rolman Bastidas *José Granadillo Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Redoblajes